Office Romance
by CryingAlice
Summary: Un nouveau travail, un bureau luxueux, un boss débonnaire... Et la vie de Dean Smith est sur le point d'être chamboulée par un étrange secrétaire. Suit l'épisode 4.17, slash lemonisé, Dean/Castiel CHAP 2 UP inside
1. Chapter 1

**NdA :** prévu au départ pour être un one-shot (je sais, j'ai honte :\ , mais pas de soucis, je n'abandonne pas mes autres bébés)… Un cadeau pour toute les dean/cas addict**  
**

**Plusieurs petites choses : **

1) C'est un** NC-17** (pas moyen de tergiverser cette fois) et un **slash Dean/Castiel** (de ma part, vous vous attendiez à quoi…)

2) Enooorme **spoiler pour l'épisode 4.17** (je vais suivre tout l'ep. et les trois semaines qui le précèdent) et par conséquent, c'est une sorte de Alternative Universe à l'Alternative Universe

3) Pleins de bisous à ma béta archange gardien Aly… Comme tu vois, j'ai finalement décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres (arrivé à 10 000 mots et ça juste sur les premiers jours ça faisait peur), mais ce chap a bien été corrigé

4) Ah oui, et évidement disclaimer, rien n'est à moi, je fais juste faire plein de choses pas catholiques à Cas (Dean, après être allé en Enfer ne se sent pas concerné)

* * *

_« La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité »_

_Alfred de Musset_

**Office Romance

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 1_ : « _Je crois que la banalité est très anormale._ » Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

**

A sept heure trente tapante, Dean Smith entrait dans son nouveau bureau. Il admira avec plaisir la grande fenêtre, le bureau moderne agrémenté d'un ordinateur dernier cri et la splendide étagère en bois lustrée. On avait déjà fait porter ses affaires et tout arrangé à sa convenance. Il avait aussi fait connaissance d'Amy, son assistante, une belle femme brune aux allures de mannequin, et de son patron, Mr. Adler, un homme débonnaire et efficace, qui semblait l'avoir apprécié au premier regard. Décidément, cet emploi était en or. Il s'assit à son bureau avec une intense satisfaction et se mit au travail.

A neuf heures, Dean Smith, occupé à recopier des adresses sur son PDA, ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Mais une sorte de picotement sur sa nuque, de la sorte que l'on a lorsque l'on se sent observé, lui fit lever les yeux. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en examinant son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas très grand et paraissait presque décalé dans son costume bleu nuit, sa cravate remontée impeccablement alors que ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, et qu'il avait le duvet de quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas rasé le matin. Les yeux bleus lumineux le fixaient intensément. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, un peu mal à l'aise face à un tel regard, Dean fit une tentative avec un sourire engageant:

- Bonjour. C'est à quel sujet ?

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa transe et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans que l'intensité de son regard ne diminue. Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il avait les yeux bleus les plus splendides qui lui ait été donné de voir, et que ce petit mouvement de tête était proprement adorable.

- Je suis Castiel Novak, le secrétaire de Mr. Adler. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Il avait une voix basse et rauque, étrangement plaisante. Dean sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le secrétaire s'avança et posa un dossier sur son bureau sans le quitter des yeux. Dean leva les sourcils d'un air incertain avant de prendre le dossier et de le feuilleter. Il s'agissait d'un dossier client.

- Bon, dites-lui que je m'occuperai du contrat dès demain. Je lui enverrai une note dans l'après-midi.

Il releva les yeux et constata que le regard fixe ne l'avait pas quitté. Il était anormal, ce regard, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le dérangeait.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il inclina la tête et avec un dernier regard tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Alors qu'il se remettait au travail, Dean eut un éclair de compréhension sur ce qui l'avait gêné.

A aucun moment où Dean le regardait le secrétaire n'avait cligné des yeux.

* * *

Mr. Adler entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ne se détourna pas de la baie vitrée, continuant à observer la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu le subterfuge ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Mais ni son silence, ni son regard ne dérangeait le directeur. Il eut un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers son subordonné.

- Castiel ?

Le jeune homme se tenait droit comme un i, son regard s'était déplacé, du directeur au ciel derrière lui.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous espérez prouver, finit-il par dire d'une voix atone, même si Dean pouvait avoir une vie qui ne touche pas à la chasse, ça n'est pas cette vie-là qu'il choisirait.

Adler s'assit à son bureau et s'étira, posant ses mains sous sa nuque sans se départir de son sourire.

- Personne ne te demande de comprendre quoique ce soit, Cas, fit-il en insistant sur le surnom, contente-toi d'obéir.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme pendant un long moment, puis reprit la parole, son sourire ayant complètement disparu.

- Fût un temps, Castiel, tu étais le meilleur et le plus discipliné des anges de ma légion. C'est pour ça, et seulement pour ça, que tu as été choisi pour guider Dean. Si tu ne te montrais plus aussi performant, la situation pourrait bel et bien changer. Veilles à ne pas l'oublier.

Il se redressa et se pencha sur les papiers répandus sur son bureau.

- Laisse-moi maintenant.

Le jeune homme se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait sa main sur la poignée lorsque la voix de son supérieur se fit entendre:

- Oh, et Castiel ? Rase-toi et coiffe-toi un peu, tu ne fais pas un humain sérieux. Mon réceptacle n'aurait pas un épouvantail pour secrétaire.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'ange, Zachariah laissa un sourire étirer les lèvres de son réceptacle.

* * *

Il était presque dix-sept heures trente, l'heure pour Dean Smith de retrouver ses pénates. Il jouait avec sa boule métallique tout en discutant au téléphone avec Phil Hathaway, le directeur des relations humaines. Ils avaient sympathisé autour d'un café en début d'après-midi et se téléphonaient d'un bureau à l'autre tout en finissant de trier leurs dossiers. Il écouta la fin du récit de Phil sur son flirt avec une top-modèle allemande, avant de lui souhaiter jovialement bonne nuit et de raccrocher. Puis il plia ses affaires, passa dire bonsoir à Amy qui lui sourit avec chaleur et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur d'un pas leste.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il entra, les yeux toujours fixés sur son PDA. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée tout en rangeant son appareil. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Le discret et silencieux secrétaire de Mr. Adler était appuyé contre l'une des parois, dans le coin, presque comme s'il voulait se fondre dans l'ombre. Il lui adressa un sourire poli, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin. Le jeune homme avait enfilé le plus hideux trench-coat de toute la Création, même si cela donnait l'impression qu'il avait des épaules plus larges. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentait toujours le regard bleu lui brûler la nuque lorsque le 'ting' de la porte annonça leur arrivée. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'ascenseur et Dean lui adressa un autre sourire et un signe de la main.

- Bonsoir.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Bonsoir, Dean.

C'était plutôt audacieux de la part d'un employé de l'appeler par son prénom, mais ça n'était pas ce qui choquait Dean. Entendre le jeune homme l'appeler ainsi évoqua un écho dans sa conscience. Comme un souvenir, comme si quelque chose lui murmurait qu'il devait se rappeler…se rappeler, mais quoi ? Cependant, la pensée dérangeante disparut vite alors qu'il rejoignait son impeccable voiture, un cadeau de l'entreprise, et qu'il s'installait dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir pour écouter les nouvelles du soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, George, le portier de l'immeuble, vint récupérer sa voiture. Il lui donna un généreux pourboire et rejoignit son appartement. Il l'avait meublé avec art, et il aimait le résultat, un véritable appartement de célibataire, au luxe discret. Il se prépara un dîner de légumes et filet de poisson accompagné d'un verre de vin blanc, qu'il dégusta en relisant ses notes. Un fois la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, il fit rapidement sa toilette avant de récupérer son ordinateur portable pour travailler dans son lit. Vers vingt-deux heures, il rangea son travail et s'allongea. Il pouvait voir les lumières de la ville et les étoiles par l'immense baie vitrée en face de son lit. Mais cette atmosphère relaxante ne lui donnait pas envie de dormir. Sous le coup d'un besoin charnel subit, il écarta sa couette et entrouvrit son pyjama.

Il allait faire appelle à son image favorite, l'actrice chinoise Zhang Ziyi, mais le souvenir d'un « Dean » murmuré d'une voix rauque le fit changer d'avis. Avec un sourire amusé, il laissa son esprit recréer l'image du mystérieux secrétaire, de ses cheveux en bataille, de ses yeux bleus océan, de ses lèvres charnues et de son faux-air de mauvais garçon avec son duvet. Il y avait aussi une aura très particulière d'innocence chez lui qui faisait bouillir le sang de Dean, lui donnait une furieuse envie de le pervertir, de l'attirer dans le péché et de l'y maintenir.

Il se prit en main et commença à se caresser, imaginant ses lèvres murmurer son nom, mais cette fois-ci avec désir. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine, imaginant d'autres mains suivre ses muscles, un regard bleu intense fixé sur lui. Il s'imagina dans son bureau, le secrétaire venant lui remettre des dossiers. Il se levait, écartait les dossiers et fermait la porte à clé. Le jeune homme, incertain, penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté en le fixant de ses yeux bleus azuréens. Il s'avançait vers lui, alors que le secrétaire reculait d'autant pour finalement se retrouver coincé contre le bureau. Il laissait son regard courir lentement sur le corps dissimulé, faisant légèrement trembler le jeune homme. Puis il levait la main et attrapait sa cravate pour s'approcher et s'emparer de ces lèvres si tentantes. Il sentait les mains de Castiel contre sa poitrine, tentant de le repousser sans aucune force, puis finissant par s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres sous les siennes.

Il le saisissait alors brutalement par la taille pour l'entraîner contre le mur, se glissant entre ses jambes, profitant de sa confusion pour se frotter violemment contre lui. Un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres pleines et Dean dénouait sa cravate, arrachant les boutons de sa chemise dans sa hâte, dévorant son cou, mordant la chair tendre avec voracité.

Il accéléra le rythme de sa main, sentant la jouissance se rapprocher rapidement. Il s'imagina pousser le jeune homme à présent débauché à genoux, ouvrir les pans de son pantalon et glisser son sexe entre ces douces lèvres charnues alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans ces yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient pas, l'adoraient sans mot. Il s'imaginait se mouvoir dans ce fourreau chaud et humide. Un jeune homme si propre sur lui se livrant à une activité si délicieusement impudique, y prenant du plaisir, gémissant…Il s'imagina se retirer juste avant la jouissance pour recouvrir de sa semence ce visage magnifique, le marquant comme sien.

Il sentit l'orgasme le submerger à la vision sublime et poussa un cri de plaisir, se tendant comme un arc avant de se laisser retomber, pantelant, sur le lit, apaisant sa chair à présent sensible.

- Mon ange, murmura-t-il sans réellement savoir d'où cela lui venait.

Peut-être Castiel avait-il l'air d'un ange, songea-t-il en profitant de l'état euphorique dans lequel il se trouvait. Un sourire prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui n'était que son premier jour dans l'entreprise. Il avait tout l'avenir pour voir si oui ou non l'objet de ses fantasmes pouvait répondre favorablement à ses avances.

* * *

Castiel se tenait debout sur le toit de la Sandover Bridge & Iron Company, les mains enfoncées dans son imperméable. Pendant toute la durée du subterfuge, Zachariah lui avait interdit d'aller voir Dean. Il ne pouvait même pas l'observer et veiller sur lui de loin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rejoindre ses frères et sœurs au combat. En conséquence, il n'avait rien à faire.

Voir ce nouveau Dean l'avait étonné. Au fil du temps, il s'était habitué à la vive personnalité de son protégé, à ses doutes et ses douleurs. Mais cet homme assuré, fier et ambitieux lui était inconnu. Pourtant, il conservait certains des traits qui faisaient de Dean qui il était. Il était viril mais plein de gentillesse. Il gardait l'œil ardent et un humour incisif. Dean restait Dean, peu importait ce que Zachariah avait fait. Dean restait l'humain insupportablement attachant pour qui il éprouvait une inclination croissante.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la ville, écartant volontairement ses pensées de Dean. Il laissa les yeux de son esprit se concentrer sur diverses scènes de la vie nocturne citadine. Une prostitué en train de se faire tabasser par son mac, des sans-abris se battant, ou mourant à petit feu dans des cartons et des bouches d'égout. Des drogués en plein trip, sales et désespérés. Un violeur et sa victime. Une bande assoiffée de sang poursuivant un jeune homme noir dans les ruelles. Il plissa les lèvres et se concentra, cherchant dans ses méandres des images de bonheur. Une mère chantant des berceuses à son bébé. Une femme et un homme en train de faire l'amour. Un abri pour SDF où un homme offrait de la soupe et du réconfort. Les images de tendresse et d'affection étaient cependant moins fortes que celle de haine, de désespoir et de solitude. Et même chez ceux qui semblaient heureux, il distinguait l'angoisse, la peur, la culpabilité, des douleurs sans nom.

Il ne comprenait pas les humains. Mais il voulait savoir ce qui les poussait à continuer à vivre, alors que la plupart n'avait même pas la foi. Qu'est-ce que la vie offrait de si spectaculaire à ceux qui ne croyaient pas au miracle divin ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir quand les moments de pur bonheur étaient si rares ?

Il était en particulier curieux de l'amour humain. Il connaissait l'amour familial, proche de celui qu'il éprouvait pour son Seigneur. Mais il ne connaissait rien de l'amour charnel. Et il savait qu'en se posant de telles questions il était sur une voie dangereuse.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Dean passait une journée difficile. D'abord il eut un nombre incalculable de coups de fil. Ensuite, la sauce qu'on lui avait vendue avec sa salade étant passée, il avait dû jeter le tout et n'avait donc mathématiquement rien dans le ventre. Enfin, Amy était en arrêt maladie, au lit avec la grippe, ce qui lui donnait le double de travail jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne une remplaçante. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait à peine croisé Castiel. A part le soir dans l'ascenseur. Le secrétaire était toujours là, comme une montre bien réglée, maintenant étrangement bien coiffé et rasé, lorsque Dean quittait l'entreprise. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé moyen d'avoir une vraie discussion. Dès que l'ascenseur arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, le secrétaire semblait presque se volatiliser, au point que le deuxième jour, Dean en avait fait un jeu, dire le maximum de chose dans le court laps de temps avant leur séparation.

Bref, pour en revenir à cette journée infernale, il était quinze heures, il avait un mal de crâne défiant tous les maux de crânes, un estomac qui ne cessait de gronder son désaccord, et une envie quasi irrésistible de jeter son casque de téléphone par la fenêtre. Il se passait la main sur les yeux avec un gros soupir lorsqu'une odeur agréable et épicée vint titiller ses narines, accompagnée de celle, distinctive, du chocolat. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleu à présent bien connu.

Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau et il lui tendait un une boîte et un large verre en carton du Starbucks d'en face. Il reconnaissait l'odeur distincte du thé Chai au lait de soja. Son préféré. Comment Castiel le savait-il ?

On ne questionne pas les miracles, décida-t-il en acceptant les offrandes avec reconnaissance. Il posa le verre et ouvrit la boite pour y découvrir un brownies chocolat-café et sentit son estomac se contracter en réponse et l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Tant pis pour son régime.

- Merci, Cas…tiel.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'appeler Cas ? D'une part, c'était ridicule comme petit surnom, et d'autre part, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour qu'il se permette de lui en donner un. Mais au moment où il le prononçait, il vit quelque chose passer sur le visage du secrétaire, une certaine douceur mêlée d'amertume, puis son visage redevint impassible.

Pourquoi le secrétaire de son patron lui amenait-il tout ça ? Un café, à la limite, mais là…

- Vous avez l'air fatigué, murmura Castiel de sa douce voix rauque.

Dean se détendit sur sa chaise en hochant la tête.

- Ca n'est pas la meilleure des journées.

Castiel inclina la tête et prit quelque chose dans sa poche avant de le lui tendre. C'était une boîte de tylenol.

- Décidément, fit Dean avec un sourire plein d'humour, si jamais Adler se lasse de vous, venez me voir. Mais je doute qu'il laisse partir une telle merveille.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et ne répondit pas, mais Dean distingua une lueur de regret dans les yeux bleus. Il sourit. Peut-être avait-il sa chance finalement.

- Castiel !

La voix sévère de Mr. Adler traversa les couloirs et fit sursauter Dean, mais pas le secrétaire, qui se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête, de se détourner et de quitter le bureau trop rapidement pour que Dean ne réagisse.

Il fronça les sourcils, espérant que Mr. Adler n'en voudrait ni à Castiel ni à lui-même pour cette pause impromptue. Mais si Castiel avait pris le temps de passer lui chercher un goûter, en plein après-midi quand il devait y avoir un monde fou, c'était une bonne raison pour son patron de le prendre mal. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot au secrétaire. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme risque sa place pour lui faire plaisir.

Cela l'amena à réfléchir à nouveau sur l'étrangeté de l'acte. On amène un café à un supérieur pour entretenir de bonnes relations, ou pour avoir un bon point dans la case des avancements, mais ça… c'était trop. Et pourtant, Dean non plus n'avait pas réagi comme un supérieur normal l'aurait fait dans de telles circonstances.

Il n'arrivait pas à considérer Castiel comme un étranger. C'était ça le cœur du problème. Et ça ne pouvait pas être seulement parce qu'il avait envie de le mettre dans son lit depuis, oh, trois jours maximum.

Et plus que ça, il ne savait rien de sa vie. Castiel était-il marié ? Non, il n'avait pas d'alliance. Mais il avait peut-être une petite amie ou un petit ami, une famille qui savait… Pourtant Dean n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

Comme s'il était normal qu'un jeune homme si charmant soit célibataire. Comme s'il était normal que cet ange soit si attentif envers lui. Comme un ange…

Cette phrase sonnait étonnamment juste.

* * *

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi…

Castiel releva la tête de son bureau pour croiser le regard de Zachariah. Celui-ci avait un sourire que l'ange n'arrivait pas à définir, presque torve. Il se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, le dévisageant.

- Cette leçon pourrait t'être aussi profitable qu'à Dean…

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son subordonné. Castiel sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Il se força à fixer la plante verte en face de lui.

- Tu désires tant que cela savoir ce que c'est d'être humain, de laisser la chair dominer l'esprit ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Après tout, cette vie… cette entreprise…ce subterfuge… c'est bien une sorte de pari sans conséquences, non ?

Il se redressa avec toujours le même sourire satisfait. Castiel ne dit d'abord rien, le mouvement rapide de ses yeux dans le vide la seule indication qu'il pensait à ce qui avait été dit.

- C'est un ordre ? Demanda-t-il finalement, en levant des yeux incertains vers son supérieur.

- Non.

Et sans rien ajouter, Zachariah retourna dans son bureau – le bureau de Mr. Adler – et s'y enferma, laissant Castiel complètement perdu.

Devait-il faire ce que Zachariah avait insinué ? Ou était-ce un test de son supérieur, pour vérifier jusqu'à quel point il était capable de résister à la tentation ?

Il resta sans bouger toute la fin d'après-midi. Lorsque la pendule indiqua dix-sept heures vingt-quatre, il se leva comme un automate et avec un rythme mesuré, il rangea les dossiers dans leurs tiroirs, éteignit toutes les lampes, et récupéra son trench-coat avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il savait que s'il entrait dedans à dix-sept heures vingt-neuf, il serait là au-moment où Dean descendrait. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et regarda les étages défiler. Quand celui de Dean passa sans s'arrêter, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il vit Sam du coin de l'œil. Il quittait le bâtiment avec l'un de ses collègues. Il se demandait pourquoi Zachariah ne l'avait pas juste enfermé quelque part le temps du test, plutôt que de lui imposer ce petit job. Ces hommes et femmes vivaient dans un esclavage au paysage jaune, songea l'ange en les regardant partir par le couloir de service.

Un toussotement ramena son attention vers le luxueux hall d'entrée, où la frange aisée et fortunée de l'entreprise faisait devanture. Dean se tenait à quelques pas de lui et lui souriait. Il oublia immédiatement tout ce qui touchait à Sam.

- Castiel ? Avant que vous ne disparaissiez, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un verre avec moi…

Le sourire charmeur de Dean envoya un coup de couteau au plus profond de l'âme de l'ange. Le murmure « sans conséquence » raisonnait à son oreille, tentateur. Il inclinait la tête avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

Comme vous le savez probablement, je suis nouveau en ville. Vous connaissez un endroit sympathique ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, cherchant un bar du type de ceux que Dean fréquentait à proximité. Il n'y en avait pas, ils étaient tous dans la périphérie. Puis il se rappela soudainement que ce Dean et le vrai Dean ne côtoyaient probablement pas du tout les mêmes endroits. Il avait dû être trop long à répondre parce que Dean reprenait déjà les devants.

Phil, vous savez Phil Hathaway des RH, m'a dit qu'il y avait un endroit bien au Skybuilding, le « Firmament des anges » ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca vous va ?

Castiel inclina la tête, toujours silencieux. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de se comporter en être humain, mais il voulait passer du temps avec Dean. Avec un Dean qui ne lui était pas automatiquement hostile, qui ne l'insultait pas à toutes les phrases, qui était libre du poids des responsabilités et de l'Enfer.

- Vous voulez qu'on s'y rejoigne ?

Rétrospectivement, Castiel sut qu'il lui aurait fallu dire oui, pour passer inaperçu. Il lui aurait ensuite suffit de voler jusque là-bas. Mais devoir jouer un rôle lui seyait mal. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Dean fronça les sourcils, avec étonnement, puis sourit.

- Non ? Je vous emmène alors ?

Castiel hésita, puis hocha la tête. Dean sourit et écarta le bras avant de le glisser pendant un instant sur sa taille pour l'entraîner vers le parking. Et Castiel, qui n'y entendait pas grand-chose au jeu de la séduction, ne comprit pas l'importance à accorder à la caresse.

* * *

_^^ alors, verdict ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA** : Kikoo. Voilà la suite de ma fic, juste parce que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de travailler dessus. Ici, c'est plutôt un **M**… **scène de séduction** donc (voilà qui devrait ravir une certaine **Beetle974**, non ?^^ et **Cybelia** too (pleins de bisous, et merci ^^))

Merci pour toutes les reviews (pas de souci **Alyceis**, Sam sera dans les chapitres suivant à partir du 4 je pense :p, je pourrai jamais me débarrasser de Sam je l'aime trop pour ça, et la suite de My Sin arrive en fin de semaine)…**Moon**, bon courage si t'as pas encore fini le BAC (moi aussi j'ai encore des exam :( ).

**Lune** ne vas pas te noyer toute seule hein, survis pour les autres NC-17 de cette fic (oui, les, il y en aura plusieurs)

**Aly**, je te suis super reconnaissante d'avoir corrigé tout ça si vite, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je vais lire la preview de Requiem, si je t'ai pas rep ce soir, jette un œil demain.  


* * *

_« La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité »_

_Alfred de Musset_

**Office Romance

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 1**_ : « Quel ravage un être peut causer par la seule force de sa séduction.» Sacha Guitry

* * *

Une douce musique, les Nocturnes de Chopin, emplissait l'air et Dean sentait ce frémissement, cette légère accélération cardiaque signalant son anticipation. Il coula un regard en coin à son compagnon. Castiel était assis, bien droit, son hideux trench-coat posé sur ses genoux, le visage levé vers le ciel étoilé par delà le pare-brise.

-Vous prenez le métro ?

Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui, toujours difficilement déchiffrable, mais l'air vaguement interrogatif.

-Oui, vous n'avez pas de voiture, j'en déduis que vous prenez le métro, ou que vous habitez suffisamment près de Sandover pour venir à pied.

Castiel finit par comprendre. Ah oui. Les transports. Les humains suivaient un cycle de vie fondé sur les heures, depuis leur lieu d'habitation jusqu'à leur lieu de travail et l'inverse le soir. Une société construite sur la routine. Etait-ce pour se rassurer ?

-Le métro, murmura-t-il enfin, je prends le métro.

Dean négocia un virage impeccablement, puis s'arrêta au feu suivant. Il en profita pour se tourner complètement vers Castiel, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et une lueur brûlante au fond des yeux.

-Vous habitez loin de l'entreprise ?

Lorsqu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Dean, Castiel n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à l'envie qu'il avait d'être près de son protégé. Mais il se rendait à présent compte de toutes les difficultés que cela entraînait. Il n'avait pas de passé, pas de présent dans ce monde humain. Il devrait se construire une vie au fer et à mesure, sans aucun point de repère préalable.

-Oui, finit-il par dire.

Il donna au hasard le nom d'un quartier qu'il avait mémorisé sur la carte de la ville affichée dans son bureau. Il vit Dean faire une grimace et se demanda s'il avait commis un impair.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquentable, vous devriez déménager.

-La police veille, répondit-il à tout hasard.

Il se perdait dans les méandres des administrations humaines. Mais la police veillait à l'ordre. Un rire chaud fut sa réponse. Il comprit immédiatement que Dean pensait qu'il faisait de l'humour. La voiture redémarra et Dean reprit son sérieux.

-Vous êtes secrétaire de direction, avec votre salaire je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver mieux. Si vous voulez, je peux me renseigner. Je suis en contact avec de nombreux clients qui travaillent dans l'immobilier pour Sandover. Qui sait, on pourrait même rogner sur les frais d'agence en jouant bien nos cartes.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Castiel, jugeant le moment idéal pour pêcher quelques indices sur la vie privée du réservé jeune homme.

-A moins que ce ne soit le choix de la personne qui partage votre vie ?

Castiel se détendit. Cette question, ou plutôt cette question dissimulée n'appelait qu'à une seule et simple réponse.

-Je vis seul.

Ca au moins, c'était vrai. Il vit un léger sourire satisfait se dessiner sur les lèvres de Dean à sa réponse. Il concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur son protégé, son sourire et son assurance nouvelle, non feinte, mais fausse car offerte avec sa nouvelle identité. Cette identité d'un homme qui a tout réussi.

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le luxueux parking attenant au Skybuilding. Cet immeuble était un immense complexe regroupant centres commerciaux, bureaux et un restaurant et un bar au vingt-cinquième étage, qui surplombaient toute la ville. Phil y avait emmené son mannequin et apparemment l'expérience avait été suffisamment plaisante pour passer aux choses sérieuses avec la jeune femme le soir même. Dean n'aurait pas été présenté à la superbe blonde deux jours plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Le voiturier vint s'occuper de son véhicule alors que les deux hommes rejoignaient l'immeuble.

Castiel était mal à l'aise en entrant dans le fastueux accueil, brillant et d'une propreté impeccable, où des hommes et des femmes habillés avec classe se mouvaient dans un ballet incessant. Il avait vu la vie nocturne de la ville. Chaque soir, il observait les allées de travers, les dessous des ponts, les familles sans-papiers ou SDF, les enfants qui mendiaient ou se prostituaient, la misère quotidienne des foyers dont le revenu permettait à peine de subsister… Que tant de richesse côtoie tant de pauvreté le choquait. C'était contre les enseignements du Christ. Et Dean, le vrai Dean, celui qui vivait dans des taudis en escroquant des sociétés de cartes de crédits, en mentant et en volant ne le gênait certainement pas autant que ce vol légal, cet étalage de luxe. Il se força à ne pas replonger dans sa vision noire de l'humanité. Dieu ne les avait pas créés pour être parfaits, et c'était des créatures du péché.

Et puis il y avait le sourire de Dean, alors que celui-ci l'entraînait vers les ascenseurs, ses yeux verts pétillants et soulagés des ombres qui siégeaient habituellement en leur sein. Ils rejoignirent le dernier étage et le bar. L'atmosphère y était intimiste, les tables séparées les unes des autres par des plantes vertes, les lumières basses et l'ensemble des murs n'étaient que de grandes baies vitrées. Dean eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'émerveillement discret sur le visage de son compagnon. Il était lui-même tout à fait satisfait. Un lieu calme et intimiste, où il pourrait en apprendre plus sur le jeune homme. La jeune et mince serveuse les guida vers une table à l'écart. Dean s'installa et regarda Castiel faire de même, précautionneusement. La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire amical.

-Une bière ambrée s'il-vous-plait. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

Castiel, dont les yeux était fixé sur le ciel depuis leur arrivée, se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'on commande dans ces cas-là, mais il sentait confusément qu'un verre d'eau ne serait pas une bonne réponse. Il savait ce que Dean, celui-ci et le vrai, aimait, mais ce que lui aimait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait préférer une chose à une autre, si c'était dans ses capacités.

-La même chose, finit-il par dire.

La serveuse inclina gracieusement la tête en souriant et s'éloigna. Dean le fixait avec intérêt et Castiel ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez chez Sandover ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur la table en bois verni. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas créé d'identité au-delà de celle que Zachariah lui avait offerte.

-Je vous mets mal à l'aise avec mes questions, devina Dean avec un soupir ennuyé.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le jeune homme. Ca n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé de but en blanc « _Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?_ ». Il avait gardé la conversation sur un terrain neutre. Il commençait à se demander si Castiel n'était pas un peu autiste sur les bords, mais le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucun problème à lui apporter un goûter sembler dire le contraire. La timidité, il pouvait comprendre. Mais Castiel, que ce soit par son maintien, ou sa façon de le regarder ou de lui parler, ne lui apparaissait pas comme quelqu'un de timide. Une vraie énigme.

Néanmoins, en dévisageant le jeune homme, ses traits si particuliers, ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux bleus si purs, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ca n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être assis face-à-face avec un canon pareil, même si Dean se savait lui-même très attirant. Il prit donc le parti de sourire, séducteur mais sans en faire une tonne, et de proposer :

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous embarrasser alors pourquoi vous ne posez pas les questions, hum ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. _Ce mec est adorable_, songea Dean avec un amusement presque attendri. L'ange, en revanche, était réellement perplexe. Il savait presque tout de Dean, le vrai Dean. Tout ce que ses supérieurs considéraient qu'il devait savoir lui avait été révélé et il avait passé du temps à observer sa nouvelle charge, à essayer de le comprendre. Il savait aussi tout de la personnalité créée par Zachariah, ou du moins le pensait-il. Que restait-il à demander ? En regardant le visage amical et ouvert, et les yeux rieurs, une pensée fugitive lui passa par la tête, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il ignorait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans ce subterfuge.

Dean haussa les sourcils devant la question incongrue, et devant le tutoiement. Il commençait à trouver le secrétaire vraiment étrange, mais curieusement, ça n'enlevait rien à la confiance naturelle qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il décida de la jouer différemment.

-Dans quel sens, Castiel ? Est-ce que je suis heureux dans ce travail, dans ma vie ?

Il se pencha en avant et planta son regard dans les yeux clairs.

-Ou est-ce que je suis heureux, là, maintenant ? Avec toi ?

C'était un risque, il le savait. Mais Castiel ne paraissait ni choqué, ni embarrassé. Il semblait plutôt intrigué, fixant sans ciller le visage de Dean. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais s'interrompit alors que la serveuse revenait et déposait deux verres stylisés, contenant un liquide d'une belle teinte cuivrée couvert d'une mousse blanche, devant eux. Puis elle plaça au centre de la table un petit ramequin avec des olives au piment et un autre avec des biscuits épicés.

-Merci, sourit Dean, et elle lui sourit en retour avant de s'éloigner.

L'attention de Castiel se porta de Dean vers les verres. Ni le contenant, ni le contenu ne ressemblait aux « bières » qu'il avait vu Dean boire en temps normal. Les verres étaient alors tout simples et portaient un logo, la mousse était moins épaisse, et le liquide d'une teinte vaguement dorée. « Bière » était un terme générique. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de manger ou de boire depuis qu'il était sur Terre. Il n'en avait pas besoin, et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais ici et maintenant, il le fallait.

Peut-être saurait-il alors s'il pouvait apprécier les choses humaines à la manière d'un humain…

La mousse lui rappelait les nuages. Il en fit part à Dean.

-Les nuages, répéta son protégé avec un sourcil levé.

Décidément, il était shooté ou quoi ? Mais non. C'était dit sur un ton tout à fait sérieux, presque comme si Castiel lui avait dit que, oui, il faisait beau aujourd'hui. _Au moins_, songea-t-il avec un sourire, _je sens que ça va jamais être plan-plan avec lui… Je me demande quel genre de phrase absolument hors contexte il est capable de sortir après l'amour… _Parfois, les gens se mettaient à raconter n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux. Mais si Castiel l'était, il le cachait remarquablement bien. Il prit sa bière et la leva.

-Santé.

Castiel le regarda faire avec un léger froncement de sourcil, puis prit le sien et mit beaucoup d'application à imiter ses gestes.

-Santé, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Ils burent leur première gorgée, Dean en regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait au dehors, et Castiel concentré sur le goût et la sensation. Il appréciait la sensation, le goût un peu moins. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait effectivement aimer les choses, du moins il le pouvait dans son réceptacle. Ce qui répondait à sa question intérieure sur l'amour charnel. Il était tenté, s'il succombait à la tentation, il serait à même de ressentir du plaisir. Ca ne faisait que rendre la tentation plus forte.

Dean reposa son verre et soupira avec satisfaction en s'étirant, faisant habilement jouer ses muscles sous sa chemise. Il avait les yeux presque fermés mais il observait Castiel et il vit les yeux bleus suivre ses mouvements avec intérêt. Bon. Il ne pouvait toujours pas être sûr que Castiel soit intéressé par les hommes, mais ça semblait être en bonne voie.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur l'impénétrable secrétaire.

-Castiel, c'est plutôt inusuel comme patronyme. Tu sais pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelé ainsi ?

Les yeux bleus se voilèrent un peu et le secrétaire baissa les yeux.

-Mon père… Mon père a choisi ce nom. C'est le nom d'un ange mineur des légions séraphiques.

Dean posa le coude sur la table et s'appuya sur sa main. Enfin, il semblait se découvrir un peu. Maintenant qu'il tenait un fil, pas question de le lâcher. Surtout que ça pouvait compromettre ses chances, si Castiel avait été élevé dans un environnement très religieux.

Enfin, peut-être pas les compromettre. Dean se savait assez vaniteux pour s'imaginer pouvoir le « convertir », mais ça rendrait les choses plus difficiles.

-Ton père est catholique ?

Cette question attira un léger sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, à peine perceptible, mais bien présent.

-Mon père n'appartient à aucune Eglise.

Castiel n'avait eu aucun mal à répondre à cela. Les hommes, religieux compris, devraient avoir l'humilité de se dire appartenir à Dieu et pas de dire que Dieu et ses vérités étaient en leur Eglise et pas dans une autre.

Dean décida de ne pas relever la réponse sibylline et préféra tenter autre chose.

-Et ta mère ?

-Je n'ai pas de mère au sens propre, mon père n'est pas…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas en dire trop. Zachariah ne l'aurait pas permis.

-Je n'ai pas de mère, finit-il par affirmer.

_Oh, souffrance à laisser tranquille_, pensa Dean ennuyé. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

-Des frères et sœurs ?

De nouveau cette ombre de sourire nostalgique.

-Oui. Beaucoup.

Un père célibataire avec une ribambelle d'enfants… ca n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours. Peut-être que la mère les avait abandonné ? Ou bien, les enfants étaient demi-frères et sœurs et les mères toutes de passage… Quoiqu'il en soit, ça expliquait peut-être la réserve naturelle du jeune homme.

-Ils sont plus jeunes ou plus âgés ?

Castiel but une gorgée de bière, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

-Nous sommes très proches en terme d'âge, finit-il par dire. Mais j'ai des aînés et des cadets.

Au milieu, donc. A devoir s'occuper des plus jeunes, probablement…

-Ils sont combien ?

Castiel avait espéré que Dean ne poserait pas la question. Il marchait sur une mince ligne entre le mensonge et la vérité, ce qui n'était pas confortable. Il ne pouvait pas mêler les deux. Il faudrait qu'il s'invente une vie humaine plus tard, s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à discuter avec Dean.

-Et ta famille ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Dean eut un léger mouvement de tête, surpris du détournement de conversation, mais ne fit pas le difficile.

-Je n'ai pas de frère et sœur, répondit-t-il tranquillement. Mon père est garagiste dans un bled du Kansas, et ma mère est professeure d'histoire, spécialisée dans les religions païennes. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère, pour lui apprendre la vie, faire des conneries avec, me moquer de son premier rancart, ce genre de truc.

Il ne comprit pas l'expression un peu triste qui passa sur le visage du secrétaire.

-Castiel ?

Que Dean ait oublié Sam… Que Dean ait oublié sa raison de vivre… C'était injuste. Ca avait beau être temporaire, Zachariah avait été cruel. Dean n'aurait pas été Dean sans Sam. Non pas que Sam le définissait, mais c'était grâce à Sam qu'il avait développé cet instinct de protection, cette force intérieure qui le poussait au-delà de toutes les épreuves. Tant qu'il y avait Sam, Dean n'abandonnerait jamais. Lui enlever ça, le mérite qu'il avait eu à s'occuper presque seul de son cadet, l'entourant d'affection, le protégeant contre tout…

Le secrétaire secoua doucement la tête et but une gorgée supplémentaire. Dean laissa courir.

Un silence s'installa, essentiellement parce que Dean était trop occupé à regarder Castiel lécher la mousse sur ses lèvres, dans un geste inconscient. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapprocher ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux de son fantasme… Et il sentait son désir s'exprimer avec force, ce qui, vu la rigidité de son pantalon de travail, n'était pas une bonne idée.

Castiel croisa le regard intense de son protégé, fixé sur lui. Les yeux verts étaient presque liquides. Etrange. Il devinait la convoitise que Dean éprouvait à son égard. Cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, dans l'animalité de son protégé. Non pas qu'il aurait pu faire le moindre mal à Castiel s'il l'attaquait. Mais s'il succombait à la tentation, il faudrait qu'il accepte de s'exposer à cette violence, qu'il s'y soumette, d'une certaine façon… L'ange était effrayé par ses propres émotions.

Pour ne pas y penser, il tendit la main et saisit un cure-dent attaché à une olive pimentée qu'il glissa dans sa bouche. La différence de saveur et de texture lui donna presque le tournis. Et dire que les humains expérimentaient tant de sensations, de goûts, d'odeurs différentes, parfois dans la même seconde… Ils ne connaissaient pas la plénitude éternelle du royaume divin, mais une série de joies et de peines intenses, parce qu'éphémères. Comment, réalisa Castiel, Anges et Humains pourraient-ils jamais se comprendre, alors qu'ils existaient sur des plans si différents, que leurs expériences de vie étaient si incompatibles ?

-Castiel ?

Il releva les yeux. Dean le regardait, l'air un peu incertain. L'ange fronça les sourcils, fixant son protégé pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait qui avait pu le choquer.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant, finit par dire ce dernier avec un sourire. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ton esprit s'envole à des kilomètres, et l'instant d'après, tu me fixes comme s'il n'y avait que moi sur la planète. Tu éludes aussi mes questions. Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu de refuser, si tu ne voulais pas venir.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Non, Dean. Je suis… content d'être là.

Il réalisa à cet instant que c'était vrai. Il était heureux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sérénité si particulière. Pas depuis qu'on l'avait envoyé sur Terre, depuis si longtemps…

Dean eut un petit mouvement de tête accompagné d'une expression dubitative. Il comprit que le fait d'énoncer cette réalité ne suffirait pas à le convaincre. Mais il pouvait aussi bien en énoncer une autre, toute aussi véridique.

-C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude…

-Tu ne sors jamais boire un coup avec des collègues de bureau ?

Castiel fit non de la tête et Dean leva les sourcils et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je suis très flatté que tu ais accepté, alors. Je dois avoir quelque chose de spécial, dans ce cas. Non ?

Castiel approuva, tout à fait sérieux.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Dean.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit et il se pencha en avant, posant sa main sur celle de Castiel.

-Je suis heureux que tu le penses aussi, le taquina-t-il, son souffle caressant le visage de l'ange.

Il prenait un risque avec le secrétaire, il le savait. Mais jusque-là, le jeune homme avait répondu favorablement à ses avances. Et il n'avait pas retiré sa main, alors que maintenant, même s'il avait été chaste et complètement innocent, il ne pouvait plus ignorer les intentions de Dean. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser la peau sous ses doigts et son œil attentif ne manqua pas le léger frisson qui se propagea dans le corps de Castiel à ce simple contact. _Mon Dieu, s'il répond comme ça à une simple caresse, au lit, ça va être un pur bonheur_, songea Dean avec anticipation.

Il entendit un léger claquement des talons.

-Oh, excusez-moi ! Je… je suis désolée…

Il tourna la tête en se redressant. La serveuse les regardait avec une certaine crainte. Après tout, elle travaillait dans un établissement dont le standing signifiait qu'à la moindre insatisfaction du client, elle pouvait se retrouver au chômage. Et interrompre un couple en pleine séduction était définitivement une mauvaise chose.

Mais il la rassura d'un sourire. Elle le lui rendit et se détendit.

-Désireriez-vous autre chose ? Manger peut-être ?

Dean interrogea Castiel du regard. Le secrétaire hocha la tête et elle leur tendit deux cartes.

Castiel regarda le nom des plats écrits dans une calligraphie stylisée. Il connaissait le nom des choses, savait à quoi elles correspondaient, mais n'avait aucune idée du goût associé à chacune d'entre elles. Et bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimerait ou non.

Dean vit le léger froncement de sourcil du secrétaire et songea qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'établissement.

-Castiel ?

Le secrétaire leva les yeux vers lui pour contempler l'expression rassurante de Dean.

-Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour que je choisisse pour toi ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Dean approuva avec plaisir et se replongea dans l'étude de la carte.

-Tu aimes le poisson ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il acquiesça à tout hasard. Dean sourit et ferma sa carte.

-Deux soles meunières s'il vous plait, et des asperges. Et le conseil de votre sommelier en vin blanc.

La jeune femme sourit, récupéra les cartes et disparut avec élégance. Dean fit un clin d'œil à Castiel.

-C'est mon gros défaut, je n'arrive pas à me faire un palais de connaisseur pour les vins. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qui est bon.

_Mais tu détestes le vin, Dean_, pensa Castiel avec une certaine tristesse. _Je t'ai entendu dire à Sam que c'est « une boisson de gonzesse ou de grenouille frenchie »…_

Un silence confortable s'installa, alors que Castiel regardait par la fenêtre. Dean, lui, regardait toujours le secrétaire. Cette petite escapade dépassait toutes ses espérances. De « prise de contact » ça s'était transformé tout seul en « premier rencard »… Et même si comme tout bon chasseur au palmarès des conquêtes, il appréciait le jeu de la séduction, il rêvait de connaître Castiel intimement et le plus tôt possible.

La serveuse leur apporta leurs plats, qui dégageaient une douce odeur. Castiel en savoura chaque bouchée sous le regard attentif et satisfait de Dean, qui en oubliait presque son repas. _On dirait qu'il mange pour la première fois._ _Il est toujours intense dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je me demande ce que cette calme apparence cache d'autre…_

-Ca a l'air de te plaire…

Castiel inclina la tête. Il appréciait beaucoup l'explosion de saveurs. Manger était un plaisir.

Et la gourmandise, un péché. Il reposa sa fourchette à cette pensée.

-C'est très bon, Dean. Merci.

Il but une gorgée de l'excellent vin et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau à l'extérieur alors qu'un murmure envahissait son esprit. Sa légion partait au combat, sans lui.

-Ca va ?

Il ramena son attention sur son protégé qui le regardait avec intérêt.

-Oui, je vais bien.

Il termina son assiette en silence, pendant que Dean parlait avec aisance de son arrivée en ville et commentait son travail dans l'entreprise. C'était agréable, de voir Dean si détendu, si sûr de lui, satisfait de sa vie et de ses accomplissements. Et en même temps, tout cela sonnait faux. Dean, le vrai Dean, était peut-être tourmenté et en souffrance, mais c'était un héros, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une vie. Il en avait déjà tant sauvé… Lui enlever cela, son abnégation et son courage, était injuste.

-Tu veux un dessert ?

Castiel hésita. Il avait envie de goûter à d'autres aliments, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose. Dean lui lança un sourire espiègle avant de commander deux tartes aux pommes. Lorsque la douce saveur sucrée caressa son palais, l'ange ne put retenir un léger son de plaisir. Cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec surprise… et inquiétude. Dean avait interrompu le mouvement de sa fourchette pour le regarder. Le même éclat brillait dans ses yeux, la même lueur de désir qu'un peu plus tôt…

Il baissa les yeux et termina sa tarte avec application.

-Tiens, murmura Dean avec un sourire satisfait et rassasié, on voit les étoiles ce soir…

L'ange tourna la tête et contempla à nouveau le ciel. Pour chaque ange mort au combat, une étoile mourrait, loin de cette galaxie et s'allumerait plus tard dans le ciel de la Terre, en sa mémoire. Les hommes ignoraient cela, et la poésie qu'ils avaient écrite à leur propos méconnaissait ce fait. Malheureusement, l'une de ces étoiles brillait plus que toutes les autres ce soir. La plus ardente. Lucifel. Si elle venait à disparaître du ciel, cela signifierait que le monstre qui avait autrefois été son supérieur et guide serait à nouveau libre.

-On y va ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva, enfilant son trench-coat d'un geste. Dean était déjà parti payer. Il le regarda s'éloigner puis tourna les yeux vers le ciel, avant de les fermer et de prier. Il cherchait la Révélation. Mais il savait que personne ne répondrait. Zachariah ne l'aurait pas permis. _Père, il faut que Tu me montres le chemin. Dois-je résister ? Dois-je succomber et enfin savoir pourquoi les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont ? Père, je t'en prie…_

Seule une main sur son épaule lui répondit.

-Castiel ?

Il inclina doucement la tête et se détourna de la baie vitrée pour suivre Dean.

Dans l'ascenseur, il sentit avec étonnement la main de Dean s'emparer de la sienne. Il dévisagea son protégé, qui lui souriait.

-Dean ?

Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête.

-Shh, Castiel. Laisse-toi faire.

A défaut de savoir quoi faire d'autre, l'ange acquiesça. La sensation n'était en outre pas désagréable.

Arrivée au parking, Dean lâcha sa main pour remplacer le voiturier au volant. Castiel réintégra le fauteuil passager et la voiture démarra pour rejoindre la route.

-Je te ramène ?

Castiel hésita. Il pouvait demander à Dean de le déposer devant n'importe quelle maison, mais il prenait le risque que Dean découvre la supercherie. Pourquoi Zachariah ne lui avait-il pas donné d'identité valable ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas sensé faire ça, malgré la phrase de son supérieur…

-Non, finit-il par dire, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Arrêté à un feu, Dean se tourna vers lui et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du secrétaire.

-J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça, commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?

Castiel secoua la tête négativement. Il n'avait pas envie d'être constamment collé par des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les humains trouvaient d'agréable à ces lieux. Et puis, il était bien, avec son protégé. Juste avec lui. Il admirait, et à sa façon aimait l'humanité dans son ensemble. Mais Dean était le seul avec lequel il ressentait cette connexion.

-Et si je t'invitais à boire une tisane ou un café ?

Le secrétaire acquiesça de la tête et Dean exulta intérieurement.

_________________________________________________________

-Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Après avoir quitté son manteau et sa veste, Dean passa derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Castiel entra à sa suite et regarda lentement autour de lui.

L'appartement de Dean ne ressemblait pas à Dean, au point que cela choqua l'ange. C'était agréable, net, d'une propreté impeccable et l'ensemble était aussi harmonieux que glacial. Les meubles étaient métallisés, modernes, la lumière des néons ajoutait à la froideur de l'ensemble symétrique. Ce lieu, songea Castiel, ressemblait plus à l'idée que Zachariah devait probablement se faire d'une humanité parfaite, qu'à Dean et à sa chaleur toute humaine. Il sentit les voix de ses frères et sœurs s'amplifier et se figea, écoutant.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Lança Dean par-dessus son épaule. J'ai du scotch, du café, du lait de riz ou de la tisane.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il se retourna. Castiel était au centre de son séjour, droit comme un i, les yeux fixés sur la ville derrière la fenêtre.

-Castiel ?

Le secrétaire ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Avec un demi-sourire amusé, Dean se rapprocha, passa derrière lui avec une lenteur calculée et saisit les pans de son imperméable. Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa transe, mais ne sursauta pas, se contentant de baisser la tête pour regarder les mains de Dean.

-Si tu voulais que je te déshabille, murmura Dean au creux de son oreille, il suffisait de le dire.

Et il lui retira lentement son manteau avant d'aller le suspendre à côté du sien. Castiel cligna lentement des yeux, avant de se retourner pour regarder son protégé. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire séducteur avant de retourner à la cuisine.

-Alors ?

-Juste de l'eau, répondit Castiel après un moment d'hésitation.

Dean leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, mais lui servit un verre d'eau avant de se servir un verre de scotch et de le rejoindre.

-Installe-toi, répéta-t-il après lui avoir donné son verre, en lui désignant le divan.

Castiel obtempéra et s'assit, prenant une gorgée de son verre. Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui, alors que l'humain jouait avec son verre, assis à ses côtés. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable, mais il y avait quelque chose comme... une sorte de tension, dans l'air.

Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table basse puis se redressa. Dean s'était déjà débarrassé du sien, nota-t-il en se demandant où son protégé avait bien pu le faire disparaître. Les yeux verts brillaient étrangement, de cette lueur sombre, dangereuse… Il vit le visage de son protégé se rapprocher du sien, et ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Dean se sentait curieusement hésitant. Peut-être simplement parce que Castiel semblait passif, ses intenses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, sans un seul mouvement. Il leva lentement la main et caressa sa joue avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes, juste une simple pression, un baiser chaste.

Castiel sentit son réceptacle frémir en réponse. Le contact était doux, fragile, semblable à cette bénédiction que les anges accordent parfois aux humains en baisant leur front. Jusqu'ici, il était en terrain presque connu, à part ce frémissement et la sensation du souffle de Dean, comme un vague écho de son âme l'appelant à lui. Les yeux de son protégé le scrutaient intensément.

Dean par contre resta interdit. Le simple contact l'avait immédiatement empli d'une immense excitation et d'un total apaisement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations à la fois physiques et émotionnelles. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard insondable du secrétaire. Il lut une joie tranquille sur le beau visage, et vit le léger sourire qui ourlait les lèvres pleines. Il en voulait plus, et Castiel semblait tout à fait consentant.

Cette fois-ci, il prolongea le contact, sans chercher à l'approfondir, ressentant d'instinct l'hésitation du secrétaire, son manque d'assurance. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait. Ou peut-être était-il simplement anxieux d'être avec Dean… C'était un peu soudain. Il caressa les lèvres tendres des siennes et faillit gémir de satisfaction. Castiel avait des lèvres qui invitaient au péché. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et l'attira à lui, sentant la main de Castiel se poser sur son torse par réflexes. C'était délicieux. Il détacha leurs lèvres doucement et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir le dévisager. Si ça avait été possible, il aurait juré que c'était le premier baiser de Castiel, à voir le léger froncement de sourcil, la curiosité qu'affichait ses traits. Et cette petite langue qui vint effleurer les lèvres qu'il venait de quitter. Il gardait son regard fixé, hypnotisé, sur ce fugace mouvement. Il voulait goûter plus. Il leva les yeux pour contempler ceux de Castiel, cherchant la moindre trace de réticence. N'en trouvant aucune, il se pencha à nouveau en avant et cette fois-ci, Castiel le rencontra à mi-chemin, l'embrassant plutôt maladroitement en retour, toujours chastement. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce régime. Il en voulait plus.

Castiel était perdu. Les sentiments provoqués en son réceptacle par le baiser étaient déroutants en eux-mêmes, mais l'embrasement de sa grâce qui les accompagnait était lui totalement inattendu. Il s'écarta légèrement de Dean en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant la cause du trouble de son moi angélique. Son protégé ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, se contentant de glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue puis dans son cou.

-D…Dean…

Dean ne pensait pas vraiment, se contentant de flotter avec les sensations plutôt enivrantes qui l'envahissaient. Castiel avait une saveur pure, lumineuse, qui ne semblait pas entièrement naturelle, aussi risible que cette pensée puisse être.

-Ta peau est douce… murmura-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Il s'écarta pour pouvoir à nouveau lui faire face. Les joues légèrement rougies, les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes, son souffle caressant son visage… Un véritable appel à la débauche, se dit Dean, personne ne lui en voudrait de succomber sans combattre. Il se jeta sur Castiel avec une férocité mal contenue et s'empara de ses lèvres, ravissant avec plaisir le gémissement de surprise qui s'échappa de sa proie. Il sentit les mains le repousser et il fut projeté à terre, stupéfait, renversant le verre qu'il y avait posé dans le même mouvement.

Castiel avait agit par pur instinct, trop occupé à essayer de contrôler son propre trouble pour prendre garde au mouvement brusque de son protégé. Son attaque avait été soudaine, inattendue, mais il aurait dû être plus attentif, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il se pencha vers Dean, un peu effrayé. Sa force aurait pu briser les fragiles os humains sans aucune difficulté.

-Dean. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Mais le sourire de Dean était revenu. Il y avait donc de la force - et quelle force ! - cachée derrière tout ce flegme, derrière cette apparente fragilité… C'était d'autant plus excitant.

-Tu ne m'as pas blessé, grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il se pencha brusquement, saisit les mains qui s'étaient à demi levées vers lui pour l'aider et attira d'un coup sec leur propriétaire dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci Castiel se laissa faire, prenant garde à ne pas laisser sa force angélique rejaillir.

-Si ce n'est dans mon ego, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire espiègle qui contrastait avec ses yeux emplis de convoitise. Dis-moi quand même : est-ce que je risque de passer par la fenêtre si je t'embrasse maintenant ?

Surpris, Castiel nia de la tête.

-Bien, ça me rassure, murmura-t-il en approchant les lèvres de celles de Castiel, parce que, tu vois… J'en ai vraiment envie…

Il frôla doucement les lèvres du jeune homme. Castiel ne sachant trop que faire agrippa ses épaules. Il décida qu'il aimait la sensation et tenta d'imiter ce que Dean faisait, happant les lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Il faillit se retirer en sentant la langue de Dean contre la sienne pour la première fois. Mais la main de Dean soutenant sa tête le retint alors que les lèvres de son protégé se faisaient encore plus entreprenantes. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Dean, cherchant un point d'ancrage contre les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Dean avait un goût d'alcool et de pomme, et quelque chose d'autre… Il sentit sa grâce vibrer en même temps que son réceptacle réagissait, une intense chaleur dévorant son bas ventre.

C'était indicible… Castiel était unique, songea Dean. Le secrétaire l'embrassait avec un mélange d'inexpérience et de passion, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se maîtriser. Il ne manquait pas d'assurance pour autant. Un étrange mélange. Intoxiquant. Enivrant. Il sentait son excitation grandir à mesure qu'il explorait la moiteur douce de la bouche de Castiel. Il le voulait. Maintenant. Il voulait passer de longues heures à l'explorer, à le caresser… à le torturer de désir pour l'amener à la jouissance.

Castiel sépara un instant ses lèvres de celle de son protégé et baissa la tête pour empêcher un Dean trop entreprenant de les joindre à nouveau. Il sentait le souffle de Dean sur son front alors qu'il tentait de regagner un peu de ses esprits. N'était-ce pas étrange, songea-t-il confusément, qu'il ait toujours pensé être protégé des sentiments et émotions humaines, mais que quelques baisers suffisent à cet humain-ci pour le rendre presque incohérent ? Et pourquoi sa grâce s'enflammait-elle jusqu'à en être presque douloureuse dans sa prison de chair chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlaient avec désir ?

Se pouvait-il que… que ça soit un prélude à la chute ? Mais non, Zachariah avait dit que c'était une sorte de pari sans conséquence… sans conséquence pour Dean. Et pour Castiel ?

_Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation…_

Etait-ce un avertissement de son Divin Père ?

-Cas… J'ai envie de toi…

La voix enrouée le fit frissonner, et il se figea.

Cas.

C'était Dean qui l'avait baptisé ainsi, et le terme n'était pas trop fort. Parce que Dean l'avait perçu différemment, il avait pris courage et accepté ses doutes, il avait décidé de les affronter. Castiel avait changé. Cas était un être nouveau. Un être façonné par cet humain merveilleux qui était sa charge.

Mais cet homme n'était pas entièrement Dean. Dean, le vrai Dean, le désirait, il le savait. Et il n'aurait jamais agi sur ces sentiments, il aurait continué à les ignorer. Dean était son protégé. Il n'avait pas à agir de cette façon avec lui, même avec cette nouvelle personnalité créée par Zachariah.

Dean ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il sentit les lèvres de Dean au creux de son cou, près de son oreille.

-Castiel ? Que dirais-tu de visiter ma chambre… ?

Avec un murmure étranglé, il se libéra de l'étreinte de Dean. Celui-ci essaya de le retenir mais s'en trouva incapable. Il regarda, médusé, le secrétaire faire quelques pas en arrière, le visage devenu impénétrable, les yeux bleus glacials.

-Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le jeune homme était parti en claquant la porte.

-Cas !

Il ouvrit la porte et fouilla fébrilement le couloir des yeux. Mais le secrétaire avait disparu. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, dévala les marches et se retrouva dans le luxueux hall de l'immeuble. George lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Monsieur Smith ?

Dean vint à sa hauteur, continuant à scruter les lieux.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu passer le jeune homme qui est monté avec moi dans la soirée ?

George secoua négativement la tête. Où avait bien pu disparaître le secrétaire ? Dépité et un peu angoissé, Dean remercia le portier et remonta à pas lents vers son appartement. Comment la soirée avait-elle pu passer du rendez-vous idéal à une scène digne d'un drame télévisé en deux secondes ?

Il entra dans son appartement, cherchant avec un vague espoir Castiel, au cas où le jeune homme aurait changé d'avis et serait revenu sur ses pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait trahi.

Il pouvait raisonner la scène après tout. Il paraissait évident que Castiel n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Il n'était pas forcément étonnant qu'il se soit ravisé, paniqué, au moment fatidique. Après tout, Dean avait été plus entreprenant avec Castiel qu'il ne l'avait été avec nombre de ses partenaires. Mais le courant semblait si bien passer entre eux… Et à aucun moment Castiel n'avait eu l'air nerveux. Et ce regard froid lorsqu'il avait fui l'appartement comme si les feux du Ciel étaient à ses trousses… L'avait-il froissé d'une façon quelconque ?

Il récupéra une éponge et nettoya les restes du scotch renversé dans la passion. La passion de Castiel, et sa force insoupçonnée. Il rangea l'éponge et mit les verres dans le lave-vaisselle avant de revenir dans le salon. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Son regard glissa sur son appartement et s'arrêta sur le _trench-coat _abandonné par le secrétaire. Il se leva et s'en saisit, caressant le tissu, l'approchant de son visage pour en respirer l'odeur.

L'odeur de Castiel…

__________________________________________________________

_Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ^^_


End file.
